Lost In Ecstasy
by Kitsune89
Summary: The music, the beat is everything and more. Dance.


Music.

Lights.

Dance.

Sweat pouring, breathing hard – training. Every day, never enough. Aiming to be perfect.

Music flowing in backround, big mirrors on the walls – you dancing in the middle. Closing your eyes, forgetting the world.  
Your body twists, twirls and moves in sync with the music. Higher and higher you want, there is no limit.

"_Hey dude, it's Kiba here.. wtf dude, we was supposed to study together the test! Dude, come on answer me you shit head!"_

Music is your lover now, flowing to your soul, making love to you every note. Your body follows the music like puppet follows puppeteers strings.  
There isn't anything else, just music and dance.  
Pulsing through your veins. And so you smile, your eyes eerie – _untouchable. _  
Oh how would they want to touch you now, your hips swingin' sinfully, sweat traweling down at your body – wanting to lick it off.

"_Hn. Dope. Get the dogbreath out of my apartment. Some shit about aliens. Immediatly..."_

And everytime you look at them, him – you break a heart, breathing stopping. You are god, the sinner you are the everything.  
Cruel, loving, they just want to touch, to love.  
_Worship. _

And suddenly it's all over, the voice of their instructor breaking everything. Music stopping, you wanting to shout, curse and hit that man.  
So cruelly watching you. The others waking up from their trance, embarrsment and lust still rolling around the room.

You are breathing hard, flexing your muscles. Closing up in your world as the music start pulsating again.  
Idly watching others to perform – _wanting to dance. _

To love.

_To feel alive._

"_Tch, troublesome... *sighs* Naruto, we are all worried about you. We never see you anymore and Kiba is talking about article  
where they talked aliens kidnapping people. He is convinced..."_

The music, the beat is everything and more. World fading away, colours so bright so fluid – _so beautiful._  
You are a dancer. An artist. Flowing above the ground, music owning you, taming you.  
_Untouchable. _

Still those hazy gold eyes follow you more than other performancers, annoyed you growl – he is powerful than music, addictive than music.  
With wild long red hair, pale complexion. Standing still, like a hunter waiting his prey. He was one of the best break dancer in the world, music flowed from his soul.  
Telling a story, creating a world within the world.

And so they danced, trying, twisting to find their truth. To lose themself's in the music.  
Whole room pulsating, steps, sweat – _wanting to be perfect._

"_Naruto you idiot! You were supposed to pick me and Ino pig up! Arrggghh..."_

Outside the world goes darker and darker, night approaching slowly, As the street lamps flared, casinoes, bars opened.  
People laughed, cried – but still they danced. Their hearts, souls singing with the music, twisting their body, flowing and honing their skills.  
Adrenaline pumping in their veins, wanting to win – to be the best.

In the rhythm. Nothing else than beat, body with sync. They push, they pull. Owning, losing they smile, love.  
Time don't matter here, it flies quietly, smoothly no one noticing.  
They are one, seperate.  
_Beat. _

The world brokes, shatters and they all startle. No another noice is heard than panting.  
As quickly it started, it's over. Real world creeping in, leaving them collecting peaces of that secret world they tasted.  
Wanting more, they gather their belongings, disappearing to real world.

And still you are here, sitting in the floor your blue eyes closed, smiling that foxy smile and savoring, remembering the pulse the rhythm.  
Quietly, quietly he cames to you and you know, as he does – there is no resisting as hungry bodies collide, world keeping you in the nest of music and love.

Blinking, as the music has stopped you realize you are alone. Tears you thought you had cried, the pain you thought had subdued – memories from the past.  
Your soul, your heart still trying to find him. Checking your phone, your mind and body wanting more, so greedily taking everything.  
Aiming higher and higher. You snicker little bit the messages, thinking how can you feel so cold – _how can world be so grey again? _

As you start walking the streets, your soul yearning something, something more – feeling colder and colder.  
You don't hear the people around you, blindly walking to home.  
Listening music, trying to learn how to breath again.  
After all, he is addictive than dance, he is your music – he took your soul, your heart away.  
So lost in these thoughts, not understanding. Feelings spinning again and again around in your head.  
Conflicted.  
_And so cold._

You can see your home building, sighing you go closer and closer.  
Knowing that there is no one waiting for you, never again. You try to keep your emotions check, but how it can hurt still so much?  
He took your heart and soul away as disappearing in the darkness.  
Biting your lip, you approach the door, opening it – the coldness making you numb.

As you are shutting the door, you realize. Lights on, things on the floor that you don't own.  
And you hope that this is not your mind cracking and breaking, you don't want to be the mental one.  
Not anymore. Emotions flickering through your face as you go closer and closer the living room – hoping one thing, the next another.  
It feels like time has stopped, waiting and holding breath.

Suddenly, oh so suddenly there is warmthness around you, chasing your cold ness away – making you_alive_ again.  
The familiar scent and body. You can hear your heart pounding in your chest as you broke down, crying, wishing this was real, you cannot take more.  
Your heart cracking.

It hurts. It hurts so much, but with hazy mind you realize that you are still in the warmthness, still in the embrace – so tight.  
And he murmurs softly apogologies, love notes, promises. And as you lift your head, watching him.  
You know, you know that this time he will keep that promise.  
It will be hard, painful but he owns your heart, soul and body.  
And you own his.

And as collide to the floor, this time for real, you dive in that secret world again, and again.  
The music flowing from your souls entwining them together, making the world pulsate.  
Bringing the colours more vivid, chasing the greyness away with your tears.

In the morning as your friends decided to make suprise attack. Kiba going sickly green, Sakura fainting and Ino taking pictures while Shikamaru and Sasuke walking away to nearest bar, you wake up in arms of your lover, your _everything._

And the music flows, pulsating backround.  
_Never ending._


End file.
